Ikuto's Return
by Crystalapril735
Summary: Ikuto returns to Tokyo after his long journey of finding his dad. Since he came home the only person who he could think of was Amu he calls her and surprises her at a music shop. This is my first story and it is a one-shot. Amuto Forever


This is my first fan fiction. I am so excited after you read please review on what I can tweak on. I have another story in the process, well I was the first one I wrote. I worte this so i don't get involved with some long story. and it not be good, so i am doing a one-shot first. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! If I did there would be a lot of unhappy Tadamu fans. Teehee! I also do not own vocaloid. I just thought it could be used.

* * *

Ikuto's Return

Ikuto has just returned from his journey of trying to find his dad, but came home fatherless. He had decided it would be easier to wait and see if his dad would just come back to Tokyo on tour.

His first and only thoughts were of one person, Amu. He wished to tease her like he always did; calling her fat or a pervert. _Those were the days _he thought to himself.

He gradually picked up his phone, after a long debate with himself on whether or not he should call her**.[A/N: I am making Ikuto hip unlike most people and rewarding him with a smart phone. The unlock screen is the screen before the home page just to clarify] **He picked up his phone and unlocked it and saw he had 51 unread texts from Utau. He skimmed through them to see if there were any new things, but as always they all read _I love you. _or _Miss you onee-chan :'(. _ **[A/N: it is onee-chan right? But then again shouldn't it be onee-kun] **He was actually surprised that there were no 3s after each message. _Maybe she __**finally**__ moved on…_ he pondered mentally, but thean erased those thought ansd back to the ones on hand.

He slowly typed in Amu's number, **[A/N: it's not saved due to Utau. Godd thing is was memorized.] **the phone viberated with each touch. When all 10 numbers were t dialed he pressed the talk button. After the third ring Amu answered.

"Hello?" Amu half greeted half asked.

"Yo,"his matured voice replied. To that Amu's end went dead, and then a faint scream could be heard in the background. Yaya rushed to the phone and whispered **[A/N: Okay so Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Rima are having a sleepover at her house but I didn't know how to add that. Nadeshiko is just Nadeshiko not a fake twin.] **"Meet her at the mall at 12:00 tomorrow in the music store."

"Ok?" a puzzled Ikuto replied

…Next Day…

**[A/N: trying to see which perspective I'm better at so I'm going to try 1****st**** person**

Amu POV

_I wonder why Yaya brought me here. Yes, I do like sales but a music store. _As I curiously walked through the aisles I was able to eye the Vocaloid CD on the aisle to the left of me. I sprinted to the CD, mainly because it was the last one and Rima has been searching for it. I was able to put my hand on the CD before Rima did, but after I thought about it the hand on top of mine was the masculine hand of a man.

As I slowly moved my head up to see whose hand was on top of mine, to see royal blue eyes staring down on me. I blushed at this sight and noticed it was Ikuto. My first instinct in a situation like this is to yank the CD out of his hand and run to my friends, but reluctantly they were gone. Instead I did option number 2. I grabbed the CD and stepped away from the teen, Causing Ikuto to smirk. _Oh, How I loathed that smirk of his._

"H-Hi," I stuttered trying to find my Cool & Spicy façade.

"Yo," what seemed like the only greeting he knew came from his mouth. An awkward silence filled the air around us. "Did you miss me?" he asked, breaking the silence.

My façade answered first, "Miss you? Why would I?" I knew I really did, but my façade told him otherwise.

"Yes you did," he stated, "I can tell when you are lying." That made my cheeks heat up, I knew I was blushing; especially with Ikuto's smirk fading and coming back at the sight of my blush.

"Not happy till you see me blush. Am I wrong" I retorted getting angry at his cockiness.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" he questioned trying to change the subject. I turned around letting my façade get stubborn and crossed my arms. He spoke before I got in a word "Still just as fat" he said poking at my stomach. Oh, he had just pushed my last button. **[A/N: the façade is a bit short tempered. And actually as I think about this he had really just pushed her last Twinkie, get it] **

"What's up with you and-" I was stopped in the middle of my sentence. I was stopped by Ikuto's arms wrapping around me and hugging me, lifting me several inches off the ground. I was surprised at his actions; well not as much as I was glad that he did. A minute passed and he had finally let me down, I still had my back facing him. I was about to turn around and hug him, to show how much I really missed him **[A/N: You know those slow motion running scenes in movies where two people are reunited. It is a lot harder than the movies make it seem.] **then I heard him say "Bye."

I was too late and turned around to an empty on going aisle. The sight made tears roll down my cheeks. I had fallen to my knees and was weeping that I never told him I never told him how I felt. I closed my eyes for a brief second and when I opened them I was surrounded by Yaya, Rima, and Nadeshiko trying to console me.

* * *

Okay, so how was it? I'm glad that i did this first so it could help me edit my story. I am not pleased with my ending it was a bit blunt, but it can be fixed with the help of your reviews. Hint, hint. ;-)


End file.
